A New Day Has Come Chapter 6
by misswings89
Summary: Its Halloween Night and you will be surprised what happens.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 6 It was 3 days before Halloween and Monica wanted to go shopping for some Halloween couldn't get Andrew to go with her.  
>"Please Andrew?"Asked Monica begging.<br>"Monica, You know i don't Halloween",Said Andrew.  
>"But please",Said Monica."I'll love you forever."<br>"Well don't you love me forever anyways?"Asked Andrew.  
>"I do",Said Monica."But i want you to go with me."<br>"Oh,All right",Said Andrew.  
>"Yay",Said Monica giving him a hug."I love you."<br>"I love you to",Said Andrew.  
>So they went into town and went to this place called Halloween Andrew didn't want to get out of the car.<br>"Come on Andrew",Said Monica.  
>"I don't want to go in",Said Andrew.<br>"You said you would come with me",Said Monica.  
>"I said i'll go with you.I didn't say i'll go in,"<br>Said Andrew.  
>"Come on Andrew",Said Monica."I'm scared to go in by myself."<br>"Oh,Alright",Said Andrew.  
>So they went inside and started shopping.<br>Then all of a sudden there was a big fight.  
>"No,That belongs to me",Said this one guy.<br>"No,It doesn't",Said the other guy."I saw it first."  
>Then the guy almost punched the other Andrew stepped in.<br>"Hold on right there",Said Andrew trying to keep them apart.  
>"It's none of your business",Said one of the guys.<br>"Do you really want to fight in front of these children and other people?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Well he stoled my pumpkin light candle,"Said one of the guys.<br>"I did was here before you knew it."Said the other guy.  
>"I don't keep it",Said the other guy.<br>Then they both left.  
>"You see why i didn't want to come here alone",Said Monica walking up to Andrew."<br>"I know honey,"Said Andrew."And i'm sorry."  
>So they bought the candy and the decrations.<br>When they drove up to the beach asked,  
>"So are you gonna help me with the decrations?"<br>"Monica,First you want me to go with you to the store,Then you wanted me to inside the you want me to help you with the decrations,"Said Andrew.  
>But Monica gave him the lip.<br>"Don't give me that lip",Said Andrew.  
>"But Andrew",Said Monica.<br>Just then Tess came in.  
>"But Andrew what?"Asked Tess.<br>"Andrew won't help me with the decrations."Said Monica.  
>"Well that's not my problem",Said Tess."I was to tell you that we will be having Heavenly and Gabriel for a couple of days."<br>"Really,I do miss them",Said Monica.  
>"Well be prepared for them",Said Tess."Cause there on there way."<br>Just all of a sudden they heard a car door open.  
>"Oh,My,There here",Said Monica.<br>So Monica went up to the door.  
>"Hello,Gabriel,Heavenly",Said Monica."Don't you look cute."<br>"Thanks,Miss Monica",Said Gabriel.  
>"Come in",Said Monica.<br>So Gabriel and Heavenly waved by to the driver.  
>Gabriel had on a white t-shirt with blue jean his shoes that Andrew and Monica gave bought for Heavenly was wearing this sunflower the sandals that Andrew and Monica bought for her also.<br>"Andrew,Look who is here",Said Monica.  
>"Hey,there",Said Andrew."Come with me.I will show you were you will sleep."<br>So Andrew showed were Gabriel is gonna sleep.  
>"It's nice",Said Gabriel."But were are you gonna sleep?"<br>"I'm gonna sleep on a matress next by the couch",Said Andrew "But were is Heavenly gonna sleep?"Asked Gabriel.  
>"Don't worry Monica is showing were she's gonna sleep."Said Andrew."She's gonna sleep on Monica's bed."<br>"But were is Monica gonna sleep?"Asked Gabriel.  
>"Monica's gonna sleep on the couch,"Said Andrew."Why don't you put on your swimming we probley might go swimming."<br>"O.k.",Said Gabriel.  
>"O.k.,Let me tell Monica and Heavenly what were doing",Said Andrew.<br>"O.k.",Said Gabriel.  
>So Andrew went to Monica and Tess's room.<br>"Looks like your all ready to stay",Said Andrew to Heavenly.  
>"Yeap",Said Monica helping her unpack.<br>"Well guess going swimming",Said Andrew.  
>"But know i can't swim,"Said Monica.<br>"I know",Said Andrew."But you can build sandcastles with hey i went with you to the would you please do this for me?"  
>"Oh,Alright",Said Monica."Your right."<br>"I love you",Said ANdrew giving her a kiss on the lips.  
>"I love you to,"Said Monica.<br>By the time they all got had on a yellow one piece bathing suite.  
>GAbriel had some green swim Andrew had on his blue swim trunks.<br>And Monica had on a blue 2 piece bathing her sunhat and a white dress over her bathing was carrying some drinks And some towels.  
>By the time they got to the and Gabriel was in the Monica and Heavenly was building a then Andrew got out of the water and went to grabbed her over his shoulder while Monica was screaming,<br>"Andrew,No,Put me down."  
>Gabriel and Heavenly sid nothing but laugh.<br>"What is going on here?"Asked to join them."Andrew,Put her down."  
>"Awe,but Tess",Said Andrew."I was just gonna through her on shore of the ocean."<br>"I don't care angel boy",Said Tess."You know Monica is scared of the water."  
>"I know",Said Andrew."I'm sorry Monica.I just don't want you to be scared of the water."<br>"But don't do that again",Said Monica."You scared me."  
>"I'm sorry Monica,"Said Andrew."Please forgive me."<br>"I don't know",Said Monica crossing her arms and getting upset.  
>"Please",Said Andrew trying to hold her."I love you."<br>"Oh,Alright",Said Monica."But hey it was kind of Gabriel and Heavenly even laughed."  
>But they all had the time it was getting all went in and took them showers and it was time to they Gabriel and Heavenly helped Monica decrate the place.<br>It was Halloween Gloria and Micheal brought was in a pumpkin costume.  
>"He looks so adroble",Said Monica.<br>"Yes he does,"Said Andrew."Even though i'm not a big fan of Halloween."  
>Monica was wearing a angel costume that had wings and a Andrew was his self.<br>Gloria was a Micheal was a doctor.  
>"So were are these 2 adroble kids that you had over the past 3 days?"Asked Gloria.<br>"Oh,There getting ready",Said Monica."Let me see what's taking so long."  
>But just then Gabriel came out in his superhero costume.<br>"Oh,Don't you look cute",Said Monica.  
>"Thank you",Said Gabriel.<br>"Gabriel this is my friend husband Michael,And there adroble baby Jacob."  
>"Hi",Said Gabriel.<br>"Hello there cutie",Said Gloria.  
>"Let me go see if your sister is o.k.",Said Monica.<br>"O.k.",Said Gabriel.  
>So she went to check on Heavenly.<br>She was wearing a fairy costume.  
>"Are tou o.k. Heavenly?"Asked Monica.<br>Heavenly pointed to her back that she couldn't get the zipper up.  
>"Oh,I see",Said Monica.<br>So Monica helped Heavenly zip up her all of a sudden Heavenly said,  
>"Thank you."<br>Monica was in shock that was the first time Heavenly said anything.  
>"You are quiet welocome",Said Monica.<br>Then Monica came out with Heavenly and intruced her to Gloria,Michael and Jacob.  
>She did nothing but waved at them.<br>"So are we all ready to go?"Asked Andrew."So we can get this done and over with."  
>"Yes",Said Monica.<br>So they all went around the block and Monica told Andrew what happened.  
>"Well she is used to you now",Said Andrew.<br>"I know but it just shocked me",Said Monica.  
>"Well she is a cute little girl,"Said Andrew."And your my cute little angel."<br>Then he gave her a kiss. 


End file.
